


Irreplaceable (A Klance Fanfiction)

by TheYaoiEnthusiast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, For my friend's birthday, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith Shiro and Matt shared at dorm at the Garrison, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Let Space Dad Be Happy™, Lotor is sexy and he knows it, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/TheYaoiEnthusiast
Summary: For my Friend's birthday!Lance is full of Langst™Mutual piningIts super serious I just suck at intros when the story is short lmao





	Irreplaceable (A Klance Fanfiction)

          It was a normal day at the castle of lions, everyone was doing their own thing; Hunk was preparing for dinner, Pidge was messing with some alien tech they had found prior during a mission, Allura and Coran were testing the castle defenses, Shiro and Keith were training, and Lance...Lance was doing some intense beauty care. “Come here you little shit…” Lance mumbled as he popped a very small, hard to see zit. He smiled in accomplishment as he washed his face for the last time and dried it with a towel. Although he seemed self-centered and egotistical, he was far from it; he was probably the most selfless out of everyone, he didn’t think of himself as important to the team, and with Shiro being back he knew he would have to step aside at some point. Lance went out and almost immediately met his demise. He gasped as Hunk and Pidge ran past, chasing a chaotic robot. “What the fuck?!” He yelled. “Lance help!” Hunk screamed followed by Pidge screaming, “Lance my creation has gone wild!” “Goddamnit Pidge!” Lance responded, summoning his bayard, the red bayard, KEITH’S BAYARD. He focused and shot it down quickly and precisely. “Good job sharpshooter.” He turned to see Keith and Shiro behind him. “Thanks…” They had definitely warmed up to each other, with Shiro going missing and all. After all they had gone through he realized his so called jealousy was actually love the whole time. Lance didn’t know how to feel, he had never fallen in love before. The boy he fought beside, the mullethead he teased, the boy he loved; he hated loving him, he hated getting jealous when he and Shiro had brogane nights, he hated when he and Hunk would go look for spices together, and when he Allura, Coran, and Pidge talked about possible addition to the castle defenses. What did he offer for Keith? All he did was tease him and make fun of his hair. He thought Keith was beautiful, and it made his heart pound.The alarm went off, bringing Lance back to reality. “Paladins!” Allura yelled. “The Galra are attacking! Get to your lions!” “Hurry!” Coran Added, “Gotta go fast!”

 

          They all sped to their lions and rushed out to the battlefield. They immediately knew they were at a disadvantage, Lotor’s ship in clear sight. Hunk, Pidge and Allura fought the fleet while Lance, Keith, and Shiro infiltrated Lotor’s ship. “Here come dat boi!” Lance said as they entered. “Lance quiet!” Shiro said, on guard. “Well, well, weeell. If it isn’t the paladins of Voltron.” Lotor emerged out of the shadows with his generals, smirking. They all summoned their bayards and Shiro activated his Galra arm. “Now now, no need to get violent! I just wanna talk.” Shiro nodded to them and they lowered their weapons. “Fine, speak.” Shiro said, ready to slash him any second. “Thank you.” Lotor turned to look at Lance. “Ah the blue paladin, or I should say the EXTRA paladin.” Keith moved to attack him, only to be stopped by Shiro. Lotor smirked and turned to Lance once again. “I know how you feel.” He put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You feel like an outcast, like you're holding the team back. I know that feeling ALL too well.” “Lance!” Keith yelled. “Don't listen to him!” Acxa and Ezor blocked their path. “This isn't your discussion little boy.” Acxa said threateningly. “Now Lance, why don't you join us. You won't ever have to feel like you're useless ever again, I promise.” Lance thought for a second before responding. “Happy to work with you.” “LANCE!!” Keith screamed, trying to get to him. “Let us take our leave.” Lotor said, flipping his fabulous hair and walking towards the door. “...Yes, lets…” They left along with Lotor’s generals, leaving Keith and Shiro in the empty room. “Keith.” Shiro said. Keith looked up at him with hurt eyes filled with tears. “Go after him, don't lose him like I lost Matt.” “Shiro…” Keith could remember those simple times at the Garrison. When he met Shiro and Matt, the nights they would all stay up in their dorm and screw around, when he met Lance, when he realized he loved Lance… “Go!” Shiro yelled. He snapped back to reality and ran after them. “Don’t lose him...I don't want you hurt like me…”

 

          _“Hey Keith you got any crushes?” Matt said, smirking. “O-Of course not!” Keith stammered. “Ooo seems he does.” Shiro added slyly. “W-Well so do you!” Keith yelled. Shiro immediately Turned red. “Ooo even better!” Matt shouted. “W-Well at least my crush isn't the cargo pilot!” “OOO KEITH LIKES LANCE!” “Matt!!” Keith yelled, redder than a tomato. “He chuckled and put his arm around them both. “Now boys.” Matt began. “If you like somebody you can't waste any time telling them, or else you'll lose them.”_

 

          Keith ran down the hall, looking desperately for Lance. ‘Matt you were right the whole time…' He turned a corner to see Lance getting into a pod. “Lance!!” He looked back at Keith. “...please don't make this harder than it already is.” “You never think of anyone else! You're so selfish!” Keith yelled. “I've been thinking about you guys the entire time! Do you think I want to do this?! No! But it's what's best for the team! I can at least give you guys some inside information...make myself useful...” “You're just being stupid! How do you think I feel Lance?! I lost my parents I'm not losing anyone else!” “Since when do you care about me?! You can stop pretending! Shiro’s back!” Lance felt a sharp pain in his cheek; Keith had slapped him. “Keith-” When he looked back up Keith was crying. “Maybe I love you!!” Keith looked away, blushing. “Forget it...just come back to us…please...” “...I’m sorry.” “Don’t be so hard on yourself...your our sharpshooter, no one can replace you.” Lance smiled softly. “Thank you Keith.” “Guys!” They heard Shiro over the communication feature in their helmets. “This is Keith, what's going on.” “We took most of them out and I believe they are retreating. If you don’t wanna be taken with them I suggest you hurry to your lions.” “Copy.” They did what they were told and got to their lions, heading back to the castle ship.

 

          “Lance you dumb shit!” Pidge yelled when they walked in, blushing like dorks. “Yeah...sorry gu-” He was interrupted by Allura smacking him upside the head. “Ow Allura!” “Stupid quiznac!” Allura yelled, obviously ticked off. “You do realize that Shiro can’t pilot red right? Your a vital part of this team!” “I’m sorry everyone...It’s just you all have a thing and I’m no match for any of you.” “You're our big goofy sharpshooter, who is 100% irreplaceable.” Hunk said.”Now come on who wants dinner?” Everyone followed Hunk to the kitchen, except for Lance and Keith. “Lance…about what I said earlier…” “Keith.” Lance interrupted, pressing his lips against his. Keith froze for a moment before relaxing and giving in, loving the taste of his strawberry chapstick. It seemed as though it would last forever, that was, until they heard a voice. “Enjoying yourselves?” They snapped apart to see Pidge smiling devilishly. “Pidge!” Keith yelled, embarrassed. “Dinner’s ready, hurry or there won’t be any left for you guys.” “Yeah, ok.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Friendo!  
> 


End file.
